


My angel is back

by Barbas



Series: Pureblood vs muggle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Surprises, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbas/pseuds/Barbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelock is dead and John is deeply depressed. Lets see if Draco can shock him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist! I think this is my new favorite chrack-paring!

John knew why he stuck by Sherlock, why he endured all the sarcasm and arrogance. It reminded him of someone, someone he never expected to meet again.  
Over time, Sherlock became more than just a substitute. John loved him deeply, all the snarky comments, all the frustrating riddles and childish tantrums. Every night John went to sleep he smiled as he thought of his friend and college. But now... 

Shelock was gone, Sherlock jumped, Sherlock died. John didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know where to go. He felt lost and lonely and for the first time since he meet Sherlock did he consider to end it all. 

Then it happened, he was just returning to Baker Street to pick up a few things. He could not bring himself to be there for long without Sherlock. As he opened the door to their apartment he felt a surge of magic wash over him. Confused John opened the door fully and stepped inside. He almost whimpered at the sight. Draco, his angel, with a disgust expression as he cast cleaning charms around the apartment.

“How can you live like this John? It’s repulsive!” Draco turned to him with a scowl. John felt tears gather in his eyes, he quickly closed the distance between him and Draco and hugged him tightly. 

“Are you crying?! Merlin John what are you, five? Let go of me at once!” Draco chided and twisted in his arms. 

“My best friend died”, John whispered into Dracos ear. Draco stilled.

“You have friends? Please don’t tell me he was a muggle”, John snorted. He could feel the compassion behind the cruel words. He could still read Draco like an open book. 

“He was”, John replied and let go of Draco. He looked at him and smiled. Draco had barely changed since he last saw him. 

“I see you haven’t change”, John said in a gentle voice and caressed Dracos cheek. Draco tilted his head slightly and eyed John critically.

“But you have, the years hardly have done you good. You could pass for fifty!” Draco answered. John felt his blood pulse and a growl rise in his throat. Even after all these years Dracos words still affected him the same way. The urge to push Draco down and dominate him was almost overwhelming. Draco seemed to notice as he took a step back. 

“Not now you beast! We have important things to discuss!” He said and made his way to the couch. He cast a cleaning spell before he reluctantly sat down. John took a deep breath and sat down in his own armchair. The memories of Sherlock cooled him down a bit, even if merely the sight of Draco could undo him. 

“So why are you here?” John asked. He never expected to see his angel again and for Draco to come and find him was rather confusing. 

Draco looked up at John, he seemed quite uneasy. 

“The wizard world has changed quite a bit since the war, I was able to be pardoned but my father wasn’t so lucky. After the battle I… I tried to find you but you were gone”, Draco said and glared at John. 

“And later I got quite busy and didn’t have time to find you and after that I just couldn’t bring myself to find you. But now I… John you remember our last time don’t you?” Draco asked and bit his lip. John slowly nodded, Dracos words was very confusing. 

“Yes It was right before the battle”, John whispered. It had been very emotional for both of them. Draco had just joined their side and John was so happy and sad at the same time. He knew he would leave the wizard world even if they won since Draco was an heir and was expected to marry Daphne Grengrass. 

“Yes well it turns out I am a bearer”, Draco said matter of factly. The silence that followed was deafening, emotions exploded in John. He didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t believe it. 

“Y-you are implying… Th-that I am… that we?” John managed to stutter. Draco took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Yes… His name is Scorpius”, Draco confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

”You look older than I imagine”, Scorpius stated after they introduced themselves. John snorted, if the way Scorpius looked didn’t give it away, his attitude surely did. 

“Really? How old did you think I would look?” John asked and smiled at the child before him. He still couldn’t believe he had been a part of creating this beautiful, perfect little boy. Scorpius was his father’s son alright but you could notice small pieces of John in the mix. Like the thin lips or the arch of the eyebrow. 

“I don’t know”, Scorpius shrugged and sat down on the sofa across from John. Where a normal child slumped down, Scorpius sat with grace. John smiled, his sorrow over Sherlock forgotten for the moment. Now he just wanted to get to know his son. 

\-------------------------

Sherlock wiped his hands together as he surveyed the room; he seemed to have knocked out everyone but even the best make mistakes. He snorted at the thought of him making mistakes but still checked one last time. 

Another of Moriarty’s organizations dissolved. Soon he would be able to return to England. No, he would be able to return to John, his John. Sherlock was a little disturbed at his own affections for John but had accepted them all the while. 

Sherlock smirked at the thought of how John would react when he returned. Yes, he would be very happy. And then they would continue as nothing had changed. Sherlock sighed and walked out of the building. 

“Don’t you worry John, I am on my way”, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is in the game, how will he react to Draco and Scorpius?   
> Next up, Draco tells John of his true intentions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracos intentions become clear.

”How did it go?” Draco asked as he put the teacup down. John had spent the whole day with Scorpius and had put his son to bed for the first time.  
“He’s amazing”, John sighed and slumped down in a chair across from Draco. 

“I can’t believe he is mine”, Draco leered at John as John spoke. This was going better than he thought. 

“Well he have been brought up by me, of course he is amazing”, Draco drawled and sat back on the couch. John snorted and smiled at Draco. 

“Yes your personality shines through”, he mocked. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

“Well to be honest with you John, I do have hidden intentions to introducing you to our son”, Draco said slowly. 

“Thank god! I was beginning to fear you did it out of kindness”, John laughed as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Draco scowled.  
“Oh shut up mudblood!” he growled. 

“Anyway, Scorpius will soon be eleven and get his Hogwarts letter. He is a Malfoy but… he is also a bastard”, Draco explained bitterly.  
“I will not have my son bullied! But as it is now there is a high possibility that his peers will tease him because of it”

“What are you saying Draco?” John asked, wary now as Draco's motives unraveled. 

“John, we need to get married”, Draco stated and looked up at John. His eyes were deadly serious, he would drug, poison or hex John if necessary.  
John stared at Draco, stunned. Marry? Draco? John stood and walked up to Draco and pushed him down on the couch. Draco stared up at John. His walls already crumbling from shock, John smirked. When he was done with Draco, he wouldn’t be able to rebuild those walls anytime soon. 

“You are truly a romantic aren’t you angel?” John asked in a husky voice, he then attacked Draco's mouth before he could respond. Draco struggled trying to push John off him. He wanted an answer but John still remembered the weak spot behind Draco's ear, the sensitive area on the back of his upper thigh and the pleasure point on Draco's wrist.  
Soon he had Draco moaning and mewling beneath him. John looked down on his angel, this is was right. And now, his angel would be his forever. 

\------------------------

“You never answered”, Draco panted and tried to lift himself up on his elbows but he just fell back. John knew how to make Draco lose control over his body. John smiled and stroke Dracos hair from his face.  
“Well I was thinking I get you a ring before answering”, he replied. Draco sighed and smiled, relived that he wouldn’t have to force John.  
“Thank you”


	4. Muggel rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some father and son time.

”Why did you bring me here?” 

“Well you know your father very well and I wanted help picking out the right ring”, John explained in a happy voice. He was very excited, he remembered he used to fantasies about marrying Draco and now he was going to do it. 

“And you think going to a muggle store is the right way to go?” Scorpius asked doubtfully. He eyed the store in front of him critically, very much like Draco would do. John started to suspect that this was the first time Scorpius was amongst muggles. 

“Maybe I didn’t think this through”

“Clearly”, Scorpius drawled and rolled his eyes. Even if they only known each other a short time John and Scorpius had really connected. Draco had always been very strict with 

Scorpius but John was laid back and allowed him to get dirt under his nails. Scorpius had to admit he liked it.   
Scorpius looked up at John and allowed a small smile. Yes, John was quickly becoming his fun dad. 

\--------------------------------------

Sherlock was utterly confused as he watched John with the young man. He had followed them for a while and the only conclusion he could come up with was one he would not accept. Sherlock cursed himself for being gone for too long and he cursed John for betraying him. He would have to act soon before it was too late. John and the brat was in front of a jewel store for god sakes!  
Making a decision Sherlock started walking towards them. 

“John!” He called. 

\-------------------------------------

He knew that voice, he just didn’t believe he would ever hear it again. The world seemed to go in slow motion as John turned. Sherlock was in front of him and an explosion of feelings raged through John. 

Beside him Scorpius sneered at the muggle that came towards them. He glances at John, emotions flashed over his father’s face and Scorpius concluded that John knew the man that came towards them well. 

Sherlock stopped in front of them with a smile.   
“I’m back”, that seemed to snap John back to reality. Lightning fast Johns fist connected with Sherlock’s face.


	5. Brat

”I realize that this might come as a shock for you John”, Sherlock calmly stated as he gently wiped the blood from under his nose. 

“You think”, John sneered as he glared at Sherlock from across the table. The little brat was sitting beside John eying Sherlock with suspicion. 

“He seems different from the other muggles”, the boy commented. 

“He is”, Johns replay was short and sharp. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. 

“Muggles?” He had not come across the word before. His thoughts was interrupted when a grown up copy of the brat entered the café with poorly hidden disgust on his face. 

“You called him?” John shrieked and quickly stood. 

“I had to”, the brat stated and rolled his eyes. How the brat had done that Sherlock didn’t know, he had not seen a phone or any communicator on him. The man made his way towards them, clearly enraged. So this was his rival? Sherlock was a little surprised to find him male but did not complain, made it easier to steal John back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“John”, Draco said in a toxic voice. John gulped. 

“Yes?” 

“Why am I at a place like this?” Draco asked while throwing his hand in the air. 

“I called you father, apparently dads friend is not dead”, Scorpius stood and gave Sherlock annoyed look. Dracos attention was on Sherlock in an instant.

“Is that so”, he said. Dracos pureblood mask was on in a second. Sherlocks eyes widen in surprise, when the man, Draco, first had entered Sherlock could easily read him. But now he had completely blanked himself. Sherlock stood. (Wait… had the brat called John dad? Sherlock would sort that out later he decided)

“Yes thank you for taking care of John while I was gone”, the implications of Sherlocks word clear to both Draco and the brat. 

“Yes now that you are back from the dead we must get you an invitation to our wedding”, Dracos smirked and tilted his head. Sherlocks insides was in turmoil, he had seen the signs but had not been willing to accept them. Now Draco had spoken his greatest fears. 

“I’m looking forward to it”, Sherlock forced himself to say. The brat snorted, seeing through his lie. That damn brat.


	6. The brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets visitors

John knew he must tell Sherlock of the wizard world, he dreaded the conclusions Sherlock would make if he didn’t. So John went to Baker street two days after Sherlock meet his family and knocked on the door. Sherlock opened almost instantly, he probably waited by the door for John. 

“John”

“Hello Sherlock, I need to speak to you”, John said and offered Sherlock a gentle smile. 

“Yes but first I want to know if I got anything right”, Sherlocks voice was void of his usual confidence when deducting. It seemed when magic was a key element it made deduction much harder. 

“Sure”

“Draco and you dated in school”

“Correct” 

“You broke up because of his higher social status” 

“Kind of” 

“… The boy… is yours?” John was impressed even if Sherlock didn’t believe his own conclusion. 

“Yes”, John said and looked at Sherlock. When confirmed, Sherlock frowned and locked his fingers together. 

“So either Draco has a twin sister or he had a sex change”, he mumbled trying to determine which. John gave Sherlock a small smile. 

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. Draco did carry Scorpius but he have always been a male”, John said. Pausing to see Sherlocks reaction.

“Is he transgender?” 

“Sherlock I’m going to let you in on a secret and you may or may not like it”, John said and motioned for Sherlock to sit down, which he did. 

“I am not what you would call a normal human. I am a wizard, I can do magic and make impossible things happen”, John began. 

“Scorpius is just one of the many impossible things I have done in my life. There was a war in the wizard world and after it I left the wizard world because Draco was supposed to marry another. But then it turned out Draco was a carrier, a man that can carry children, and the engagement broke off. He tried to find me but by then I had left for Afghanistan. But now we found each other and we will soon be a family”, John explained with an increasing smile on his lips. Sherlock all the while started at John with determined eyes.   
Now that it turned out that John and Draco had a child between them Sherlock realized how much harder his task to get John back was. 

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” John asked carefully. 

“No”, Sherlock answered and sat down. He needed to think. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The knock on the door snapped Sherlock out of the trance he’d been in for the last three days. Was it John? He hurried to the door, staring surprised at the cause of all his problems. Before he had time to say anything Scorpius entered the apartment. 

“This place really stinks, don’t you have any elfs? Oh, never mind you probably don’t know what that is”, Scorpius rambled and snapped his fingers. 

“Boxy!” A strange creature appeared. 

“Young master called”, it said in a gentle voice. 

“Prepare some tea and clean a spot for me to sit on”, Scorpius commanded and the creature scurried away to obey the brats command. Scorpius turned to the suspicious Sherlock, whom had moved from the door and stood in the middle of the room and studied the brat. 

He was obviously here to tell him to stay away from John. The brat nor Draco had been fooled by him, he was sure. He really needed to come up with a nickname for Draco… maybe thief? No. 

“So Mr. Holms how have you’ve been?” Scorpius said and crossed his arms innocently behind his back. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. 

“I think we can skip the small chat brat”

“My name is Scorpius Malfoy, you may call me Heir Malfoy or young master Malfoy”

“I think brat is more appropriate”

“How about Johns son? Or maybe the reason John will never choose you over me?”

“You know nothing about John and me”, Sherlock hissed. 

“And you know nothing about my father and John”, Scorpius countered. Sherlock eyes narrowed. 

“So how I see it you can remain Johns friend or try to ruin this and hurt John and end up alone”, Scorpius finished. Sherlock sized Scorpius up. Was he right? Maybe he should play along for now and decide on a plan later.


	7. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years time skip ahead!

”You look tired John”, Sherlock observed. 

“Maybe it would be better if you just stayed here for the night”, John shrugged. 

“Don’t worry Sherlock, home is just an apparation away”, John yawned again. Sherlock stiffed, he needed John to stay over if he was to carry out his plan. For three years he had observed John and “the snob’s” domestic life. Now was his chance. 

“May I then ask you to stay over for old time sakes?” Sherlock asked giving away small hints of loneliness he knew John would pick up on. John gave him a warm smile. 

“Sure, I’ll just tell the elf to tell Draco I’m staying over”

Sherlock gave John a quick smile before moving to get the special alcohol he had been preparing. When Sherlock returned he was meet with a very disappointing sight.

“You”, Scorpius raised one eyebrow. Challenging him to say anything in front of John.

“Do you mind Sherlock? Scorpius wanted to join our sleepover”, John gently stroked his sons head. Scorpius was thirteen now and the same height as John. Sherlock buried his disappointment and put the drinks away. 

“Of course not, it’s always lovely when Scorpius visits”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what were you planning?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about”, Sherlock hissed at the brat. John had gone to sleep an hour ago with Scorpius but the brat had snuck up. They were sitting in separate armchairs having a staring contest. 

“Oh please you oozed disappointment when you saw me, you were going to make a move on dad”, Scorpius was annoyingly susceptible to him. Sherlock blamed magic. 

“I thought you would have given up by now, now that father is expecting again”, Sherlock gritted his teeth. He hated being reminded that soon another brat was to be brought into this world. 

“You should be in bed”

“I should yes, but someone has to keep an eye on you minster Holms. And I am more than willing to volunteer for the job”, Scorpius smirked the way that Sherlock hated. The brat had become more intrusive the older he got. Sherlock had a feeling he wasn’t the only one planning something.

**Author's Note:**

> I wounder how Sherlock will react to all this. ;)


End file.
